Jasmine Goes To Bullworth Season 1
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: A girl named Jasmine White, she was supposed to go to a school called Bright Lights but her mother thinks a school called Bullworth is better. She went to the school and meets her new friends: Jimmy, Pete, and Gary. How does the year go for her and her friends? Not the same again…I think. Warning: Language, Yaoi, Yuri. May change the rating to T to M. May change to Crossover to Web


**Jasmine Goes to Bullworth**

**Summary: A girl named Jasmine White, she was supposed to go to a school called Bright Lights but her mother thinks a school called Bullworth is better. She went to the school and meets her new friends: Jimmy, Pete, and Gary. How does the year go for her and her friends? Not the same again…I think.**

**A/N: Sup bros, I'm writing Bully for the first time. I watch the gameplay (I watched Pewdiepie one.) and played the game. This is the best game ever! Jasmine is a made-up character who's me. So yeah she's not real and that's not how I am in real life well some are. So yeah I hope you enjoy this story! I don't own Bully if I did….well nothing it's awesome as it is. (And I never say that because I usually say I will put yaoi in it but it has it already so yay!) Anyways review or favorite if you enjoy, if you like me or love me please add me to your favorites I will really be happy about it. See you guys later!**

**Jasmine P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning happy because I'm ready to go to my new school called Bright Light. Anyways I heard it's the best school ever! I went to my bathroom and blush my teeth. I put on my clothes on and pack my bags. It's a school where you live there until you gradated or your mom kicks you out there or you get expelled and have to live in the street, so I won't have to see my mom until I gradated. I was done packing my bags I went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm ready to my awesome school!" I jumped a little with a smile.

"Jasmine, you're not going to that school."

"W-wh-what?" I was shocked.

"You're not going to Bright Light. You're going to Bullworth Academy!" My eyes went big. I was really shocked.

"OH HELL NAW!" I ran to my room and lay down on my bed.

"Jasmine, it's a good school give it a chance." I sighed.

"All I know is that it better has some yaoi." I mumbled. I got in the car and my mom drives me to Bullworth. I was so mad at my mom that she making me goes to the toughest school in America. It's not fair, and I think she's really mean. Hey that sounds like a song! Funny.

We were here and my mom looked at me. I sighed.

"Ok, Jasmine get out we're here."

"No mom, don't leave me here! They going make funny of me because my white girl music!" I played "Call Me Maybe".

"Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe! It's hard to look at you, baby but here's my number so call me maybe!" I singed.

"Well, too bad now get your ass out the car!" I get out the car.

"You're mean, mom!" She drives away. I sighed.

"Oh, mom why did you change your mind?" I looked back and I saw a woman behind me.

"Holy, Jesus!" I fell down.

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy!" I got up.

"Bitch, don't you ever do that to a black person again! Bitches are crazy these days." She sighed.

"The principal is in the office don't keep him waiting." I sighed and went inside the school. I went to the principal's office.

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy."

"Uh-huh, whatever."

"What did you say, bitch?"

"I say yes, sir." I sat down.

"Ok, let's see. Ah, yes you have been a pain in the ass now. You been doing graffiti art, spying boys, being at the boys bathroom. Oh, I'm scary of you!" I sighed.

"Let's just finish this already now."

"Ok, bitch come over here!" The woman comes in with his tea.

"Yes, headmaster?" Wow she must really want that dick.

"Please take this girl to her dorm."

"Yes, headmaster come on girl I haven't got all day."

"Whatever, bitch." I followed the woman to the dorm. The wallpaper was ugly! It was pink and I hate pink! What do they think I am? A GIRLY girl?! No, sweetie I'm tomboy. I went to my room and change my clothes to my uniform. Usually girls have no sweat vest right? Well I DO, I wear my green sweat vest, my white shirt, my beige shorts, and two different socks. One was striped the other one was pot-dots. I also wear my favorite black shoes. I got out my room and saw my best friend Cherry!

"Jasmine!" She smiled.

"Cherry! Come here bro!" Cherry ran up to me and hugged me.

"Jasmine, I thought you were going to Bright Light!"

"I was until my mom changed her mind to put me in this school." She nodded.

"That's the same shit, my mom did." I laughed.

"Well what we waiting for? Let's go meet some people now!" We went outside. We saw these two boys.

"Sup, girl how you doing?" A boy with no hair and short said.

"Sup, bro nothing much." He laughed.

"So you're one the girls who not really like the rest huh?" I nodded.

"My name is Jimmy Hopkins, and this is my friend Pete."

"Aw, you're friend is so cute!" Pete blush.

"Um, thanks."

"My name is Jasmine White and this is my friend Cherry." Cherry waved.

"Well, well my friends." A boy said. The two boys turned around and looked at him.

"Gary fucking Smith."

"Sup, bro my name is Jasmine White!" I said it like Pewdiepie. The best youtuber ever!

"Hello, beautiful my name is Gary Smith." He shakes my hand.

"The sociopath." Jimmy said.

"Hey, be nice why can't we just get along? I could be your friend…"

"Ok, don't ever sing like Michael Jackson again." I sighed.

"Whatever, bro."

"Why do you say bro?" Pete asked.

"I don't know bro." Jimmy said.

"I'm bro that's why."

"A real bro?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, a real bro."

"Stop saying bro!" We laughed.

"See, made you guys laugh! Come on, could you please be friends for me at least?" They sighed.

"Ok, fine but once." I jumped and hugged them.

"We are friends now!" Cherry said. The bell ringed.

"Time for class don't want to be late!" We all went to class.

After class I bumped to this girl.

"Uh, watch where you going!"

"Bitch, what did you say?" I went up to her.

"I say watch where you going! Do you know I'm the princess in this school?!"

"The princess in this school is about to get her ass kick!" Another girl went up to me.

"Calm your tits, girl! I'm Lola and that was Pinky."

"My name is Jasmine, sup bro."

"So do you know any cute boys?"

"No, all the boys I know are gay and far." She nodded.

"Well, see you later!" She walked away.

"She walks like a fucking whore. Anyways I saw the cutest boy at school." Cherry said.

"Really, who is it?"

"I don't know but he's cute." I nodded. Jimmy, Pete, and Gary came.

"Hey Jasmine and Cherry come with us we need to show the cliques!" We went to the lunch room.

"Ok here's the cliques there's the nerds, the preps, the greasers, and the jocks but I like to call them all faggots." I laughed.

"Especially about the jocks when they shower. Oh my soup could you please get it for me so I put my dick up in your ass?" They laughed.

"Oh, that's the boy I was talking about, Jasmine!" She pointed to him.

"His name is Gord, and he's bisexual."

"Oh, good as long he's likes girls I could date him!"

"But he likes boys too."

"I DON'T CARE!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, let's hang out then." After we hang out I went back to the dorm. I saw a fat girl.

"Hi, there do you have chocolate?"

"Um, no…"

"Aw, well thanks anyway!"

"What the hell… This school is going to be entraining."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it! I did so yeah. Bye bros! Brofist! *Brofist***


End file.
